


【炭義】心中的光芒

by Rose73258451



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 炭義
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose73258451/pseuds/Rose73258451
Summary: 【炭義】心中的光芒※哨嚮pa雖然不明顯也跟原設定有點背離※半哨半嚮20歲炭x哨兵26歲義勇※有錆義(友情向)、煉義(初戀)，錆和煉死亡前提※不要在意原本世界觀的各種細節※角色死亡描述有(大概)※一點前情提要：兩個人一同出任務，炭遭埋伏受傷，想救他的義暴走狂化導致現實裡失控。為了安撫義，原本是哨兵的炭強行覺醒嚮導能力，硬闖義的精神世界。※劇情比車還長的東西，不要期待車※有一點點心機炭※視角亂七八糟
Relationships: Kamado Tanjirou/Tomioka Giyuu
Kudos: 19





	【炭義】心中的光芒

**Author's Note:**

> 【炭義】心中的光芒
> 
> ※哨嚮pa雖然不明顯也跟原設定有點背離  
> ※半哨半嚮20歲炭x哨兵26歲義勇  
> ※有錆義(友情向)、煉義(初戀)，錆和煉死亡前提  
> ※不要在意原本世界觀的各種細節  
> ※角色死亡描述有(大概)  
> ※一點前情提要：兩個人一同出任務，炭遭埋伏受傷，想救他的義暴走狂化導致現實裡失控。  
> 為了安撫義，原本是哨兵的炭強行覺醒嚮導能力，硬闖義的精神世界。  
> ※劇情比車還長的東西，不要期待車  
> ※有一點點心機炭  
> ※視角亂七八糟

好暗，而且好安靜。

大部分人的精神世界多少都會有一點亮光，像這樣完全沒有光亮、只有黑暗的精神世界只說明了一件事：精神世界的主人拒絕與任何人交流，封閉自己，也一併封閉了心裡所有的光芒。

可是不管如何，光芒都會存在於心，這是隊裡的首席嚮導蝴蝶忍在他進來前的叮囑。

炭治郎義無反顧的向前走，噠、噠的腳步聲聽起來格外不同。很像堅硬的路面，卻又不一樣，似乎是……踩在水面上的觸感。

青年的鼻子一向很靈，他聞了一下這裡的味道，差點被過於濃郁的悲傷嗆到。

**總之先找義勇先生吧。** 青年的步伐穩健有節奏，髮上綁的馬尾隨著動作輕輕搖晃。

一片的黑暗很容易讓人失去時間感，炭治郎自己也不知道走了多久。

因為是長男，很能忍耐，這樣悲傷的孤寂感他還是撐的住的。

只是……很心疼。一個人到底經歷了什麼，才會連精神世界都滿溢著悲傷？

也許是十分鐘，也許更久或者更短，青年的面前出現一個大概跟他差不多高的光球。

他將手輕輕觸上球面，暖暖的、很舒服。

該怎麼說呢……像是冬天裡的太陽一樣暖洋洋的。

他不是很能確定義勇先生會在這裡，但不管怎麼說都是這片黑暗中能見到的線索，炭治郎操控著不太熟悉的嚮導能力，緩步走入光球之中。

他還未適應光線，便嗅到一股涼意，幾乎是同時的，小孩子歡樂的笑聲也一併傳過來。

「姐姐、姐姐！」小小的男孩獻寶似的捧著一尊只有巴掌大小的雪人，腳步飛快的朝著另一個年歲稍長的少女奔去。

少女臉上的笑意很溫柔，「怎麼啦義勇？」仔細瞧著少女的面容，跟男孩的面孔頗為相像。

炭治郎一眼就能猜到那是小時候的義勇先生，稍長的少女應該就是他的姐姐，富岡鳶子。

小孩的眼神非常明亮，一閃一閃的，好像眼裡有著星辰一般。

「姐姐，你看！這是我做的姊姊雪人，像不像？」

少女小心翼翼地捧起男孩給她的雪人，炭治郎仗著精神世界只存在回憶，也跟著湊過去看。

小義勇的手藝非常好，巴掌大的小雪人，他還能雕出一條圍巾，甚至能看見這隻雪人被他捏出一條跟姐姐總留著的辮子十分相像的小辮子。

少女明顯很喜歡，眼裡溢滿驚喜和溫柔，柔和的笑容像是冬天裡讓人暖洋洋的太陽一般，「非常像喔，義勇真厲害！」

男孩的笑容更加開心了，兩姊弟商量著將小雪人放在喜歡看雪，卻身體不太好不能著涼的媽媽房間的窗口，並計畫著再多捏三個雪人，將他們一家四口都捏出來。

炭治郎平靜的看著眼前開心捏雪人的兩姊弟，嘴角翹起一個溫柔的弧度。

很突然的，這段溫馨的回憶嘎然而止，迅速被一片黑暗和血腥味掩蓋。

小小的富岡義勇滿臉都是淚痕，濃重的悲傷氣息從他身上流洩而出，壓的炭治郎無法呼吸。

精神世界他無法隨意干涉，也碰不到那名只存在於回憶裡的、悲傷的男孩，他只能徒勞的待在男孩旁邊，希望他能好一點。

男孩和姊姊捏出來的四個雪人擺在一旁，唯有最小的雪人仍完整的放著，另外三個已然崩毀。

「喵－－」一聲喵叫，炭治郎的眼前又只剩下一整片的黑暗，血腥味和男孩消失無蹤。他知道，這是這段回憶的終點。

他仔細看著眼前突然出現的黑貓，貓兒的尾巴優雅搖晃，灰紫色眼眸平靜的與他對視，耳朵甚至罕見的在尾端帶著一抹紅色。炭治郎心裡突然有了個猜測，但他不太確定。

黑貓又喵了聲，踩著優雅的步伐往前走。

不知道是不是他的錯覺，他總覺得黑貓在叫他跟著走。

有人陪著一起走時間似乎過的比較快，雖然陪著他的是隻貓，而且是很有個性的貓。

黑貓似乎跟他主人不太像，炭治郎有從牠的眼裡看到嘲笑過，就在他掉進這隻貓挖的坑裡時。

成精了嗎這隻貓，明明只是精神體。

成精歸成精，黑貓還是好好的帶著他來到第二顆光球前。

溫柔的暖光照著，與第一顆像冬陽的光芒不同，它似乎更讓人昏昏欲睡，像是春天時，萬物復甦前的暖陽，柔柔的、軟軟的。

黑貓呼嚕著伸了個大大的懶腰，頗為愜意的跳上炭治郎的肩上窩著，雙眼微微瞇起，似是在疑惑青年為何還不進去。

炭治郎笑了笑，表達他對黑貓的謝意，隨後便小心的踏入光球內。

黑貓長長的尾巴晃了晃。

由精神體指引而入果然輕鬆的多，至少他不需要動用自己的精神力就能進去。

「錆兔，這是義勇，以後他就跟我們一起住在這裡了。義勇，這是錆兔，他跟你同年。」鱗瀧老師帶進來的少年，不是義勇先生，又能是誰？

小少年低垂著頭，眼裡的光芒已不如前一顆光球所顯示出來的他那般明亮，小小的手掌緊緊抓著身上羽織，似乎害怕一放手羽織會不見。

擁有罕見髮色的少年稍微思考了一下，咚咚咚的跑回房間，一陣翻箱倒櫃的聲音後又咚咚咚的跑了回來。

「給你！」少年遞給新來的玩伴一把木做的輕木刀，上面甚至刻著他的名字「錆兔」二字。

炭治郎曾經有一次偶然的狀況下看到這把刀，那時候的義勇先生看著他的表情十分複雜。

「那把刀是那個叫錆兔的少年在剛修習武藝之時，老師做給他的木刀，平時可寶貝的緊呢。」黑貓慵懶的語調說出木刀的來歷。

炭治郎驚奇的看著黑貓。他多少有猜到一點這把刀，他比較驚訝的是這隻黑貓居然開尊口。

跟精神體契合度越高，精神體就越有可能口吐人言，這個他知道，畢竟剛剛這隻貓的表現就跟成了精一樣。

「很驚訝我會正常說話？也是啦，畢竟主子是個語死早。」黑貓的尾巴優雅的晃著。

炭治郎沒打算回應這隻毒舌貓，他怕跟牠爭論起來會吵不完。

刀槍劍棍這種武器類的東西，不知為何總是很能吸引這個年紀的孩子，小少年儘管有些畏懼，仍然是小心翼翼的伸手，想碰又不太敢。

錆兔一直都沒什麼耐心，他一把抓過小少年的手，把木刀塞進他手裡。

木刀入手的瞬間，炭治郎發現小義勇的眼神，雖不如最初，但又再次亮起了碎光。

小少年笑得很開心，連帶著他的新玩伴也笑了起來，並不是柔軟的冬陽，而是能使萬物復甦而醒的春陽。

這次的記憶稍稍長了些，炭治郎看著小少年逐步成長起來，跟著玩伴不斷訓練，山上的各種障礙不再是他們的阻礙，他們一天天的變強著，並且約好了將來要一起成為柱級，雖然是錆兔硬逼著義勇先生答應的就是了。

美好回憶再一次停下，頭上仍包著紗布的義勇先生拿著針線，不顧同期們的阻攔，一針一針的慢慢將屬於錆兔的那半羽織與姊姊的羽織縫補在一起，每縫上幾針總會不受控制的啜泣。

炭治郎靜靜看著小少年緩慢的縫著羽織，清晰的經歷少年已然悲傷到平靜的心境，眼裡再看不見任何光芒。

「喵－－」黑貓的聲音再次響起，炭治郎發現自己回到了一片的黑暗之中。第二顆光球要給他看的記憶就這麼多了。

黑貓已經喬好位子，舒舒服服的窩在炭治郎肩上，晃著長長的尾巴替青年指路。

「那個，黑貓先生，您的名字是什麼......唉呦好痛！」青年只是想著有個名字好稱呼，沒想到卻被黑貓用爪子狠狠的戳了一下。

「真是那壺不開提那壺。」黑貓翻了個大白眼。「想知道自己去問主子。」

好吧，看來他還是只能先暫時稱呼牠黑貓先生了。

沿路上怎麼走都是一片黑暗，甚至比他走到第一顆光球前的時間都還漫長，讓他不免在想到底盡頭在哪。

未免自己瘋掉，青年試著跟黑貓閒聊，黑貓意外的有問必答，除了牠的名字牠始終沒說。

「吶，黑貓先生，你知道為什麼義勇先生要將內心封閉嗎？」

這個問題卻沒有馬上得到黑貓的回答，因為第三顆光球出現了，非常突然的。

「我還在想著你什麼時候要問出這個問題呢。」黑貓有些戲謔的語調傳來。

炭治郎表情震驚的看著黑貓，「如果我沒有問出這個問題，那是不是會......？」

「你會一直在黑暗裡走著，直到你的精神力撐不住崩潰為止，然後暴走的主子就此精神迷失，只有被人殺掉他才能得到解脫。」黑貓舔舔爪子，冷淡的語調讓人懷疑他到底是不是屬於義勇先生的精神體。

炭治郎愣在原地，他實在無法接受黑貓這麼平淡的回應，「為什麼你能這麼冷淡的說出這種話？義勇先生怎麼樣你都無所謂嗎？」

黑貓看著他的眼神像是看白癡一樣，「怎麼可能無所謂，但主子不聽我的話我又能怎麼辦？」黑貓憤怒的甩尾，「那隻蠢的要死的貓頭鷹早就不會回來了！主子清楚明白這點，但是卻不願意從回憶裡面走出來！現在，給我滾進去！」

黑貓的身形驟然拉長，化型成黑豹，暴怒著把炭治郎轟進光球裡。

青年揉揉被黑貓揍的地方，有點疼。他仔細的看了一下周圍的模樣，有點意外又不意外的看見屬於水柱的住處。

明明是讓人熱得不想動的天氣，水柱仍然堅持著練習，光著上半身做揮刀練習。

炭治郎總覺得臉上有點熱。

「富岡！」練習場的門被拉開，門後站著的是手上提西瓜的煉獄杏壽郎。「前陣子出任務的地方村民送的大西瓜，我一個人吃不完，幫我吃點吧！」

這大概是個非常拙劣的藉口，練炎呼的不知道為什麼胃口都特別大，別說一顆大西瓜，炭治郎甚至見過煉獄杏壽郎和甘露寺蜜璃兩個人一人一半的解決掉100顆以上的餃子。

全世界大概也只有富岡先生會信了，再加上他實在不太擅長應付熱情如火的人，有些不情願的中斷練習，跟煉獄一起吃著大西瓜。

這段回憶的時間一天天過去，日子也一天天的炎熱，炎柱也幾乎是天天的帶著各種小東西來找水柱，不太能拒絕別人的富岡義勇只能一次次的讓他留下。

每次出現的時候，煉獄先生的笑容就像炎夏的陽光一般，明亮的刺眼，卻讓富岡義勇冰冷地心逐漸融化。

雖然水柱沒什麼話，從旁觀察的炭治郎卻能很明顯的發現青年會開始等著小他一歲的同事，每次煉獄先生來的時候總能看見義勇先生一向冷厲的鳳眼柔和下來。

這樣的相處模式似乎連在一起都是理所當然的，炎夏的最後一個月，煉獄先生跟義勇先生順理成章的成了一對，不過兩個人並沒有特別宣揚。

察覺到的大概只有蝴蝶忍和宇髓天元兩個人而已。

炭治郎有點羨慕能毫無界線跟義勇先生相處的煉獄先生，要不是這次任務，他怕是連師兄的臉都見不到，因為他幾乎從早到晚都在工作。

場景轉換的非常突然，原本極為炎熱的夏日被一陣滂沱大雨替代，總在相同的時間等著人的水柱卻等來了炎柱戰死的消息。

水柱卻只是平淡的回到「我知道了。」而後轉身投入工作，讓自己忙到躺上床就能睡著。

場景再一次的變換，炭治郎看到黑貓領著蝴蝶忍進到義勇先生的房間，慌亂而焦急的催促少女。

少女進去精神世界的時間不長，帶回來的消息卻讓黑貓和一旁的炭治郎瞪大眼睛。

「富岡先生封閉了自己，他的精神世界只剩下一片黑暗，什麼都看不到。」

「不過他仍然有活下去的意志在，身體健康方面暫時不需要擔心他，最多三天他就會清醒。」

「但是他的心傷……對不起，我沒有辦法，傷上加傷，只能靠時間或者有緣人的救助。」

黑貓的喵聲再次響起，炭治郎發現自己回到了義勇先生的精神世界內。

不再像剛剛踹他進光球前的暴躁，黑貓恢復到初見面時的優雅，雖然眼裡仍能見到些許怒氣。

「看明白了嗎，傻子。」

炭治郎眨眨眼睛，「看明白了......但您不該用那個稱呼來說煉獄先生。」

「哪個？蠢的要死的貓頭鷹？」黑貓翻白眼，「似乎你們人類都覺得替他人犧牲、拯救世界是件很偉大的事情，但很抱歉，我的世界就是主子，不管理由是什麼，他都留下主子一人，所以在我眼裡，他就是個蠢的要死的貓頭鷹。」

「我唯一慶幸的就是他們兩個都是哨兵，不能結合，結合破裂的痛苦不是早就傷痕累累的主子可以承受的。」

黑貓甩起長尾，「別說這些了，看那邊。」牠用尾巴指著另一個方向。

炭治郎順著牠的指引看去，發現另外一顆光球，顏色很淡，只形成了一半，正中央坐著的，是大約只有10歲左右的義勇先生。

小少年雙手抱著腿縮成一團，似乎並沒有注意到旁邊的一人一貓，兀自哭著。

青年沒再跟黑貓吵架，他毫無遮掩的朝小少年走去。

「你好。」他在少年身邊站定，蹲下身來溫柔的看著少年。

少年被他的聲音嚇的一跳，抬眼看向他，大大的眼睛裡沒有這個年齡該有的好奇，只有滿滿的悲傷和疑惑。

「我的名字是灶門炭治郎，你叫什麼名字？」炭治郎溫聲詢問。

小少年猶豫了一下，「......富岡義勇。」

青年輕輕在他旁邊坐了下來，小少年明顯嚇到，但沒有立刻退開。

不過義勇先生要真是嚇的跑掉也不知道該怎麼辦就是了。

「義勇，要不要聽我說個故事？」原諒他實在沒辦法對著這個小他十歲的義勇先生喊出敬語。

他也沒管義勇有沒有回應，自顧自的說起他以往的經歷、說他對義勇先生的崇拜和尊敬、說他對於義勇的感謝，還有對他的感情。

炭治郎溫柔的看著義勇，他在青年說到一半便恢復成大人的模樣，現在更是淚流滿面。

「義勇先生，我很需要您，也很喜歡您，待在您身邊讓我非常安心，所以，我知道這樣很無恥，但我還是想請您回來，陪著我好不好？」他將手伸到義勇面前。

義勇看著他，沒有回話，靛青色眸子裡閃著碎光。也許是師弟眼裡的情緒，也許是因為別的什麼，義勇將手搭上對方的手，小心翼翼的。

炭治郎的笑容更加溫柔而明亮。

這樣眼裡有著星光的義勇先生才好看。炭治郎想。

——————

「富岡先生，灶門可是很努力才把你帶回來的喔，請記得好好謝謝人。」例行檢查做完後，蝴蝶宣布他可以出院了，並且在離開前特意叮囑他。

義勇點點頭，表示他知道了。

「阿，對了，」蝴蝶忍像是又想到了什麼，轉頭回來，「富岡先生剛回來，精神狀況還不算穩定，請記得務必跟灶門多幾次精神交流喔！」

「精神交流？」剛好進來要接義勇出院的炭治郎疑惑，表情看著有點呆。

蝴蝶忍微笑著把兩個人丟出病院，「聽不懂的請去問富岡先生喔！」

炭治郎帶著疑問跟著義勇回到他的住處。

一路上，他實在很好奇，但看義勇先生的表情太過微妙，他問不太出口。

結果一回到義勇先生的住處，黑貓便語出驚人。

「不就是精神結合跟肉體結合嗎？糾結什麼。」黑貓的表情頗為鄙視，不管臉色爆紅的自家主子，和一臉震驚的剛跟他家主子確認關係的主子他男人，甩甩黑色的長尾，走了。

義勇急的站起來想抓住自家精神體，卻被炭治郎抓著手腕強行拉回來，唇上溫熱的觸感讓他。驚訝的瞪大眼。

小他六歲的青年給他的吻很青澀，但不管怎麼說都是他的初吻，他實在有點怕，瑟縮著想要往後躲，但他連一步都還沒來的及退，就被察覺到他意圖的炭治郎攔腰拉了回來，青年甚至變本加厲的侵略。他總覺得雙腳有點發軟，掙扎著想推開對方。

炭治郎強硬的壓下戀人所有的反抗和掙扎，扣住腰的手游移在對方精瘦的腰肢上，頗為意外的發現對方的腰特別怕癢。

青年忍不住在他腰間畫了一個又一個圈。

水柱緊繃著想壓制戀人作怪的手，狠狠的瞪著對方。比常人更加敏感的五官放大了那樣的麻癢感，讓他雙腳幾乎快站不穩。

但他不知道，在炭治郎眼裡，被情慾染紅的鳳眼有多麼的勾引人。

不過，雖然看人掙扎很有意思，但炭治郎還是希望年長的戀人能夠放鬆下來，心甘情願的讓他抱。

他強行壓下把人就地正法的衝動，可憐兮兮地開口：「義勇先生，你不喜歡嗎？」那雙總明亮溫暖的眼裡帶著哀求和期盼。

他知道，一向很寵他的師兄對他這樣沒什麼抵抗力，每次擺出這副表情師兄總拿他沒辦法，對他百依百順。

義勇掙扎的動作停了下來，好看的面容染上一層薄紅。 **太可惡了。** 他想。

他明明知道這是小師弟的心機，卻又沒辦法抗拒。他知道該拒絕的，但就是狠不下心。

他撇過頭，眼神游移著避開戀人閃著期盼的雙眼，「......沒有不喜歡。」

「既然如此，我繼續下去囉？」青年的眼睛更亮了，沒有仔細看他雙眼的義勇並未發現裡面藏著的危險，他以微小的幅度點頭，算是同意了。

「那麼，我不客氣了喔。」炭治郎張口親上那片白皙的頸子，扣著對方手腕的手轉成與人十指緊扣，原本在對方腰間的手沿著股間下滑，將右腳卡進他雙腿間，有一下沒一下的撩著。

太過良好的五感其實也不是什麼好事，一波又一波的麻癢感迅速傳遍全身，以往總被他強行壓下的結合熱也一樣，義勇努力憋住即將衝口而出的呻吟，但他的呼吸已然紊亂不堪。

同是男人，他當然很清楚炭治郎想做甚麼，但這樣站著做，他很懷疑他還能不能保持站立。

義勇伸手推了推戀人，以微弱的氣音要求對方到床上去。

炭治郎順從自家師兄的意思，一路上又親又咬弄的義勇臉紅心跳，呼吸更亂了，順手把羽織都脫掉，連隊服的扣子都給解了。

二十歲的年輕人火氣有點大，義勇才剛躺在床上便能感覺到青年的手在入口處打轉。

「炭治郎、床頭櫃……右邊第二個、櫃子……」義勇喘著氣打斷戀人的動作。

炭治郎照著做了，從裡面拿出一罐潤滑劑。

「……」炭治郎看著義勇的眼神有點冷，「義勇先生，你怎麼會有這個呢？」

沒想太多的富岡義勇直接回答了實話，「宇髓、送的。」回答完後才發現戀人不太對勁的眼神。

炭治郎一言不發的打開潤滑劑，在手上塗了點，沒給任何反應時間，徑直送了兩根手指。

「——！」義勇痛的弓起身子，雙手緊緊抓著炭治郎的後背，那力道大的怕是連穿著隊服都會留下紅痕。

「以後不可以提到其他的男人喔，義勇先生。」炭治郎的笑容依然溫柔，接著毫不客氣的扯掉對方褲子，張口含上對方胸前的紅粒。

從未有過的刺激逼的富岡義勇原本憋得好好的聲音衝口而出，越是往後躲對方就越是得寸進尺，抓著後背的手更用力了。

「你明明也是第一次，為什麼、這麼熟練阿...... 」試著推開自家師弟躲開這種刺激的義勇發誓他只是單純的感慨。

「這個嘛......無師自通？」老實說炭治郎自己也不知道，不過他更在意別的，「比起那個，義勇先生還有餘力想這些，那似乎是我不夠努力呢。」

「等——！」體內的手指一根根上加，後方被強硬撐開，痛感和興奮感一起傳來，差點沒逼瘋他。

「不會停下來的喔，義勇先生。」溫熱的手覆上戀人身下精神非常的分身上下套弄，炭治郎能明顯感受到對方的顫抖，室內充滿著壓抑的喘息。

擴張做得差不多了，炭治郎將手指抽出，換上另一個更為熾熱的事物。

那東西的尺寸大到讓富岡義勇懷疑能不能全部進去。

不過戀人並沒有給他太多時間，那樣熾熱的巨物逕自填滿了他的後方，又漲又疼，卻又有股奇妙的滿足感。

炭治郎，是他的，就在這裡。這個認知讓富岡義勇心裡非常踏實。

所以在對方開始動的時候他並沒有再躲開，而是主動的迎合上去，雖然這樣的舉動也讓年歲小的戀人更加興奮，力道大的差點沒把自己弄散架。

溫軟的唇舌彼此交纏著，原先毫無章法的頂弄似乎找準了什麼，每次的撞擊都能讓義勇爽的全身發軟。

身體上累積的快感越來越多，炭治郎似乎也有所察覺，速度越來越快，滅頂的快感直衝腦門，義勇再忍不住，渾身顫抖著射了。

後穴高潮的餘韻夾的炭治郎猝不及防，沒來的及拔出就交代在義勇體內。

「義勇先生，對不起！我馬上替你弄出來！」炭治郎有些慌張的想起身，卻因義勇攔阻的動作而有些疑惑的看向他。

「沒關係的，是炭治郎的話。」不曉得是因為剛才的情事還是什麼，青年的臉色非常紅，「比起那個，精神交流要多幾次......」

似乎覺得看著人講很羞恥，義勇將頭撇的一邊，「不多做幾次嗎？」

炭治郎聽見了腦裡有什麼斷裂的聲音。

出院的隔天，一向是個工作狂的水柱大人並沒有馬上上工，而是又多請了一天假。

不明所以的隊員們覺得水柱大人終於懂得照顧自己了，而不是繼續過度操勞自己，殊不知他面臨著另一種意義的過度操勞。

－fin

**Author's Note:**

> 不會有後續了，真的  
> 為什麼字數我可以爆這麼多啦，我明明只想開車阿wwwwwwwwwww


End file.
